The Elders
by itasakuMaster
Summary: What will Happen when the elders of the Uchiha Clan mess with Uchiha Sakura? What will Itachi do about it as the new head of the Uchiha Clan? I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Extreme OCCNESS, AU
1. Chapter 1

The Elders- chapter 1

Sakura was trudging down the road that lead to the Uchiha compound. She had spent over 12 hours treating scraped knees to performing emergency heart surgery. To say she as tierd was be a cruel understatement.

The pink haired konochi, was staring at the almost empty streets of Konoha, and decided to pick up some dango for her husband on the way back to the Uchiha compound. Stopping only for a moment after noticing the unfamiliar chakra signature coming from about 40 feet back in the trees. She came to the conclusion that she should wait for the with the unknown chakra signature to reveal themselves, rather than break down half a block for no reason, therefore continuing in her journey.

After about 10 more minutes of walking through the village she reached the Uchiha compound. And more importantly her 7 story home with a ivory color walls and coal black roof with a weather vane on the crown of the roof. On the spacious porch sat a black wooden bench, along with a matching rocking chair and foot rest. Out of one of the many windows that where placed every few feet or so she could see her husband placing something into a bowl.

Sakura made her way up the creamy white steps to the 8 foot black windowless door with a shiny gold door nob. After digging in her pockets for a good 2 minuets she finally found the keys to the house. Just as she was about to open the door a senbon missed her by inches, freezing her in her place. Had her head been any farther to the right it would of hit her in the neck, knocking her out completely.

Itachi's P.O.V

I had just finished placing the garlic mashed potatoes on the cherrywood table in our fairly large dining room, that had snowy white walls with the Uchiha crest every few feet, the floors were light colored birch wood. I had finished getting everything ready in order for dinner, when I heard the familiar sound of senbon penetrating my pack of shuriken, I hastily made my way to the front of the house (*cough* mansion *cough*).

After reaching the front door I slowly opened it in case of an attack, and the senbon had just been a ploy to get me out there. The sight that greeted me was my pink haired wife shaking in anger, and a rain ninja standing behind her with a ugly smirk in her face.

The rain ninja had chocolate, short bobbed hair, with mud colored eyes to match. Her clothes consisted of a silver vest, and long sleeved rusty red shirt and matching pants. Drawing my eyes back to sakura a temperamental woman with waist length bubblegum colored hair, and emerald green eyes that could make any heart melt, including mine. Her attire was a red sleeveless shirt with the Uchiha crest or the right breast. Her dark grey shorts ended mid-thigh, with a white doctors coat to top it all off, in other words she looked hot. The said woman turned around and lost it.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BITCH?!" Sakura screeched.

The rain ninja simply looked at her and whispered so softly that if I hadn't had the ears of a shinobi that I wouldn't of been able to hear it.

"i... Uh...just wanted to say hi.." The brown haired woman stated quietly, Sakura was to busy trying not to punch something that she didn't notice the smirk on the rain ninjas face.

After a few seconds Sakura shouted back

"YOU SAY HI BY THROWING A SENBON AT MY FREAKING NECK?"

At her statement I had to agree. So I decided to intervene before she broke half the estate...again. I shivered as I remembered the last time the blonde haired boy, Naruto had pissed her off.

"Who are you, and what do you want." I said as emotionlessly as I always did when around people besides Sakura.

Not to my surprise the rain ninja then threw herself at me, literally. She took a leap and hooked onto my arm. To say my dear little wife looked pissed would be the understatement of the year, she looked ready to destroy the whole village in one punch. It was then the the brunet hooked onto my neck decided to speak.

"She doesn't deserve to be with you." She hissed into my ear.

I calmly removed her hand with I 'little' to much force, because I 'accidentally' broke both her wrists, she screamed out in pain and fell to the ground sobbing. Sakura simply took her by the neck and summoned ANBU to take her to Ibiki for questioning.

After which she stormed into the house with me in tow...not that I'm complaining.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was pissed, that wench actually had the guts to lay her hands on MY husband. But then again he did break both her wrists, so I guess I should calm down.

'Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale' I thought to myself as I stormed into the dining room.

I plopped down on my end of the dining room table, and sulked. My chair was one that looked like a throne, with purple velvet seats and gold trim all around. But considering that Itachi was the heir to the Uchiha clan it kind of was. I looked up to see my husband Itachi, a muscular man with onyx hair that went to his shoulder blades even when it was tied at the nape of his neck..as it was now. He as wearing a black T- shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, and matching pants, minus the crest. His eyes were a onyx black and could change at any moment to crimson red. But back to my husband who was smirking at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Shut up..." I mumbled as I began to serve myself some mashed potatoes and rice

Itachi then had the guts to laugh at me...not chuckle, but laugh, a full blown side splitting laugh.

"You over reacted Sakura." Itachi stated while still laughing a bit.

"I did not!" I retorted stubbornly, there was no way I was going to admit that I slightly over reacted. Even from my stand point.

"Hn" I hate that 'word' its so... Vague. But after years of being Sasukes teammate, I've learned how to translate each one. This particular one translated to "sure.." (Sarcastic)

The rest of the meal was ate in a comfortable silence. I cleared and washed the dishes, then went into the den to read with my husband, like usual. What I didn't expect was to see my husband hunched over in pain. I automatically went into medic mode.

I ran over to the raven haired man and laid him down on his stomach on the couch. I removed the shirt as gently as possible, but he still winced, twice. Directing chakra to my hands I inspected the area. I gasped when I saw how out of place his spine was.

"Itachi! Your spine is so out of place!" I lectured him rather loudly.

" I didn't want to worry you..." My idiot of a husband said, sounding guilty.

"By waiting your just making this worse! I can't imagine how much pain you must be in!" I sighed and continued inspecting the damage done by the unaligned spinal cored. After another two or so minuets I came to the conclusion that no internal damage had been done I could continue and realign the spine.

"I'm going to realign it in a sec I just have to relax your muscles, it will only take a second." I mumbled out as I focused chakra into the muscles to numb them, cause it would hurt if I didn't. And him being my husband I don't want to cause him pain.

"Ok... And I'm sorry for not telling you Sakura." Itachi said to me as his back effectively numbed.

"It's fine, but I don't particularly like walking into my living room and seeing my husband bent over in pain." I responded. I placed my hands on the side of the spine and...pushed! 'CRACK' thats it, his spine is now back in place.

"There, that's done!" I said as I was applying muscle soother that I always kept with me. Itachi grunted in response, it was obvious that he was enjoying being able to sit down without being in pain. "Thanks.." He stated, even though his voice was muffled by the couch cushion.

The couch was seventeen feet long, a coal black color that complimented the floor. In the room was also two armchairs of the same color and a dark stone fireplace against the cream colored walls. In between the two armchairs lay a wood woven basket filled to the brim with fluffy blankets.

Itachi made his way to sit up with the help of me. "Isn't that better, and it only took a few minuets! Now, what other medical issues have you been hiding from me?" I questioned.

"I'm going blind, from using the Sharingan to much." He stayed bluntly, he never was one to beat around the bush.

"You are going WHAT?!" I screeched. He visibly winced due to my volume, but at this point I didn't care. My husband was going blind and he didn't bother to tell me.

I didn't have any more chakra left so I couldn't heal him or even make sure he was going to be alive in the morning! " I don't have any more chakra lef-" I didn't get any further because of someone's lips on mine. Out of instinct I responded immediately, kissing my dear husband back passionately.

Itachi's P.O.V

"I don't have any chakra lef-" and before she could go an a rant on how chakra deprived she was, I kisses her.

She responded immediately, so I decided to take this a step further. I took my tongue and licked her bottom lip, asking for entry. She complied without a fuss. After that was a blur of tongues fighting for dominance and love. Somehow I wound up in our bed naked the next morning. I moved my head downward and saw my bubblegum haired wife on top of me with her long pink hair all over my chest, sleeping soundly.

I moved a little to get more comfortable when Sakura snuggled closer, if that was possible. And said "go back to sleep, it's too early." She whined.

After a few more of hours I finally had to get up and use the restroom. "Sakura, get up I have to use the restroom." I whispered into her ear so not to startle her. Like teacher, like student Sakura was NOT a morning person.

"Noooo!" She said, her voice muffled by my chest.

I had enough I picked her up easily and put her on the other side of the bed. I got up and heard a giggle. I turned swiftly to see my wife ogling my backside. I smirked at her and leaned back down and whispered in her ear. "Like what you see?" I moved back only to see her smirking back at me. "I do indeed, now go to the bathroom and then come back."

After that she just dug her face into my pillow. I then went into the bathroom that consisted of a hot tube that could comfortably fit twenty people. A shower with dark blue glass tiles on the walls and floor,with 17 shower heads. And two ivory colored sinks and a matching toilet with stainless steel faucet and a large mirror, with a elegant design around the edges.

When I got back to the room, that had white walls and two walk in closets, and a costume bed in the middle, it was bigger and wider than a king and queen combined, it was draped with black sheets and pillow cases. I made my way to the bed and plopped down, contrary to many beliefs I am not constantly training or reading, I liked to take naps now and then.

As soon as my head hit the pillow the pinket snuggled closer, burring herself in my chest. "We have to get up soon, it's already 10:00." I mumbled not wanting to get up either.

"You know what, I don't give a crap, now shut up." Sakura replied, not really putting any seriousness into her words.

A few hours later we got up and got dressed. Sakura was in a white tank top and short blue shorts with an Uchiha crest on the back pocket. From her wet hair she took a shower after me. I was wearing black sweat pants, that also had a crest sewn into it. I was to lazy to put on a shirt. Sakura made breakfast, toast, eggs, and potatoes. It was our little schedule, she made breakfast, I made dinner. Since neither of us had anything to do today we decided to just chill and watch a movie.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" I asked

"Ummmmm, how about The Princess Bride?" She replied, knowing that I could never say no to her.

"Sure..." I never got to finish my sentence, because an anbu appeared in our living room and was accompanied by the Hokage herself.

"Sakura the Kazakage was visiting and was caught in an explosion, the sand wasn't fast enough to protect him, I need back-up. I don't have enough chakra and your better at this type of treatment." The woman with two blonde pigtails said all in one breath.

That was all Sakura needed to run and grab her coat and run out the door. I followed her out of instinct, it's faster if we teleport I thought to myself. I grabbed her by the waist and with a few hand signed we were in the hospital entrance. There was a jutsu around the hospital that didn't let anyone in or out of it.

Sakura ran around the corner, and all I could do it wait.

**A/N- I'm sorry, this was my first Fanfic and it sucked...I'm working on it so please no hate, but constructive criticism is welcome. I have no idea how many chapters this will be, and there will be some other couples in this fanfic. Such as NaruHina, Inokiba, shikatema, nejiten, peinkonan ,and others. So if you have any ideas please let me know. Oh! And the Alatsuki does exist but they work for the villages, Orichimaru never left, and Obito never died, same as Rin**

**Sasuke: am I in this?**

**Me: well DUH! But you'll be nice **

**Sakura: Susuke? Nice? **falls over laughing****

**Sasuke: I wouldn't say that .ra, she's the author she can make us do whatever she wants us to.**

**Sakura: shut up...but I guess ur right**

**Me: Shut up both of you! And Sasuke is not gay in this story, so I'll have make a character for him...**evil laugh****

**Sasuke: **gulp****


	2. You think I'm what?

The Elders-Chapter 2

**I dont own anything!**

Sakura's P.O.V

I was running as fast as I could, and I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for Itachi. I'll have to thank him for that later. When I got to Gaara's room he was laying on the pristine white sheets, it seems tsunade cleaned him up. But he was severely burned, his skin was cherry red, and was flaking.

I could already tell this was going to take a lot of time and chakra. I walked back out and got some nurses to retrieve some items.

"HEY, YOU! GO GET ME BOTTLE 6-G FOR ME!"

"YOU! GET ME OUR STRONGEST PAIN KILLERS WE HAVE IN STOCK!"

"AND YOU! GET ME SOME SOLDIER PILLS!"

Once I finished giving out orders I went back into the room and examined his head. In most cases, when near an explosion you experience head traumas. But considering his gourd of sand is near his head, so his head was protected. I directed chakra into my hands and inspected his vitals. To my relief all he got were burns.

It was then that all three nurses came in with the materials I asked for. "Thank you" I said to them and motioned for them to place them on the black table to left of the bed. After they left I started healing the worst of the burns.

After 3 hours of healing, his heart was strong and his skin was just a little pink from the final stages of healing. I was completely out of chakra and had gone through 8 soldier pills. But I had to keep going!

I grabbed the lotion and applied it to the worst of the burns. I then called for a nurse to put pain killers into the IV. I went out to the waiting room and saw Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto sitting there.

Itachi got up and jogged over to me and have me some of his chakra.

"Thanks..." I whispered into his chest that I didn't realize I was leaning on. All of the sudden everything started to get fuzzy. My eyes started to get black around the edges, and everything I heard seemed far off, even though they were right next to me. Then, everything went black.

Itachi's P.O.V

I saw Sakura walk almost zombie like around the corner and into the waiting room. Thank goodness because Naruto wouldn't stop trying to get back and see his long time friend. And Sasuke just kept hitting him on the head and calling him 'dobe'. I pushed myself of te floor where I had been sitting, and jogged over to her and gave her some of my chakra, after three hours of healing she must be exhausted.

I held her tight to my chest and rubbed her back. A few seconds later I heard a faint "thanks" before her body went limp. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the front desk. When I got there the young woman there got us a room and then attempted to flirt with me (COMPLETE FAILURE).

Sakura was placed on a bed and after Tsunade checked her over she just got this funny look in her face and said it was from exhaustion. Then told everyone but me to get out, then left and told me to make her rest, and placed a trash can by the bed. To say I was confused was and understatement, if Sakura was just tiered then why would she need to throw up into a trash can?

One hour later Sakura woke up and immediately threw up.

Sakura's P.O.V

I could feel myself slowly waking up. But with that feeling came nausea. As soon as I opened my eyes I threw up into a trash can that was, for some reason, besides my bed. I looked up from my... Umm session with the trash can. Just to see my husband looking at me with concern/puzzlement written across his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Tsunade said you passed out from exhaustion. But that wouldn't make you throw up unless you had asthma, which you don't." He replied with concern laced into his words.

Now that I think about it, that was a short amount of time I spent healing. Compared to some of the cases I've dealt with. 'Maybe I'm sick..' I thought to myself.

"You're right, that wouldn't make me throw up..." I mumbled more to myself than to Itachi, even though he most definitely heard it.

"Hn.." He said, this one translated to "even if I'm right. Are you going to be ok?" Yeah, i know, so much in one 'word'.

I got up to my feet, but lost balance. Luckily Itachi caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Itachi, I need to go talk to Tsunade, I'm fine now...SO PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched. He visibly winced at my volume. But nonetheless he nodded and put me down.

I slowly walked over the door, when I realized I could still be wearing a hospital gown, I was so numb I couldn't tell. So I looked down and saw I was still in my tank top and shorts. So without any further hesitation, I got outside the room, and made a B line for the Hokage's office.

Once I arrived as the office door I knocked, and heard a quite "come in!" And so I did as I was commanded.

Her office consisted of a oak wood desk, places in the center of the room,with medical papers covering most of the top of the wooden platform. On one side of the desk sat the Hokage, on the other, two red twirly chairs. To the right side of the room was a filing cabinet, stuffed full of paper work. I gave the room a once over before sighing and remembering why I came here in the first place.

"Tsunade... If Itachi noticed that exhaustion wouldn't make me throw up then you know what did. Spill it." I demanded.

"Sakura, I'm not sure how to say this, but I think your pregnant.." Tsunade said looking me strait on with a strait face. But one could clearly see the excitement in her eyes.

I went into a complete state of shock. "I'm...what?" I said, though my voice came out strained.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think you pregnant. Of corse you'll have to take a pregnancy test, but I'd make a bet on it!" She rushed out. No longer able to contain her excitement.

I simply nodded. I've told countless women the same thing. But hearing it for myself is a lot different. Tsunade walked me down familiar hallways of white, until we reached my room that Itachi was still waiting for me.

"Itachi, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The blonde haired woman in corny of me said. He nodded and stepped out of the room.

**Sasuke- well that was short.**

**Itasaku- yah it was**

**Sakura- I WANT TO KNOW IF I'M PREGNANT!**

**Itachi- and I would like to know of I'm a father!**

**Me- oh shut up! I'm working on something else and I wanted to post something! And Itachi, Sakura if you want to know so bad I'll tell you! *whispers something in their ears***

**Itasaku- *GASP***

**Naruto- OOO! WHAT ARE YOU WORKING ON?**

**Me- quit yelling and I'll tell you!**

**Naruto-ok...;(**

**Me- it's and madaraXreader FF**

**EVERYONE- YAY!**

**A/N- ok if you want another chapter, I need three reviews! And is Sakura pregnant? Find out next time on...wait that DBZ'S ending. Well. BYE!**


End file.
